TOGETHER WITH YOU
by fairydust26
Summary: What if the phrase 'Two Sides of the Same Coin' had a deeper meaning than anyone thought? [My take on how Merlin would have gone had Merthur been endgame.]
1. ARRIVAL IN CAMELOT

**PLOT :** A story about that time when the Crown Prince of Camelot and his man-servant fell in love.

 **DISCLAIMER** I don't own Merlin. All rights go to the owners.

 **EPISODE ONE : THE DRAGON'S CALL**

 **PART ONE : ARRIVAL IN CAMELOT**

Backpack firmly on his back, Merlin walks through the countryside to the great kingdom of Camelot. His heart gave a painful tug when he remembered his mother's glossy eyes when he left home, but he knew that he had to learn control of his powers. And so, he will live here with his mother's old friend, Gaius – the Court Physician, and learn how to control his magic. A light smile tugged on his lips as he looked around what will become his new home, where he will lead an hopefully boring but fruitful life and build a solid future.

He arrives in the Square where King Uther Pendragon of Camelot, addresses a crowd from a balcony. Curious, the young warlock stops to watch and listen to what he has to say.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant of the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." The king raised his and then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins is beheaded and people gasp while fear clenched Merlin's heart and he froze with shock.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." Uther exclaimed to his people, looking very proud of himself. Merlin's stomach churned at the sight.

A woman was wailing, the sound heart-wrenching. "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Seize her!" The king shouted, his face of indifference masking the fear he felt at those words. The threatening words towards his son. Mary Collins chants a spell and disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke.

 _So much for a boring life_ , Merlin thought as he walked away with a heavy heart and made is way to the entrance of the palace. Merlin enters the palace and addresses a guard.

"Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" He asked as politely as possible. The guard points and the young warlock strode in the direction the guard showed. Merlin walks up steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside.

"Hello?" Merlin calls before he wanders inside. Bubbling sounds of potions could be heard and Merlin looked at all the books and potions standing the tables full with confusion on his face. No one answered his call and he tries again. "Hello? Gaius?" He clears his throat. A second later, Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Merlin's eyes glow and he slows time while also using magic to move a bed under Gaius before he hits the floor.

"Heaven." He breathes relieved. "What did you just do?" Gaius demanded seriously, struggling to get up from the bed.

"Erm..." He stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Tell me!" The white haired man demanded once again, finally getting up from his bed.

"I- I- I have no idea what happened." Merlin stuttered through the lie, wanting to protect his secret and not knowing his Gaius could be trusted with his secret, not matter what his mother might have said about Gaius looking after him and helping him with his magic. He didn't even seem to know about him.

"If anyone had seen that..." Gaius mused, looking up at where the wooden railing had broken.

"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..." Merlin stuttered through another lie, panicked. He wondered if the white-grey man would out him to the king. Images of his decapitated body flashed across his mind.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" The white haired man exclaimed once again as he

"Nowhere." He denied, shaking his head loosely.

"So how is it you know magic?" Gaius challenged.

"I don't." He said firmly, hoping desperately that the man would believe him and let it go.

"Where did you study?" Gaius asked again. Merlin kept quiet and still hyped on adrenaline and shock from his fall, the physician's patience was practically zero. "Answer me!"

"I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught." Merlin stammered, bewildered and scared.

"Are you lying to me, boy?" Gaius asked, eyes narrowed at the young sorcerer as he took a step forward.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, resigned because nothing he said seemed to be the right thing or the right answer.

"The truth!" The physician exclaimed loudly, almost harshly.

"I was born like this!" The brunette caved, telling the man the absolute truth.

"That's impossible!" He scoffed in disbelief. "Who are you?"

"Oh, erm..." Merlin's eyes widening, realising that he's not introduced himself to the man. He pulls off his backpack, rummaging through it for something. "I have this letter." Merlin gets a letter out of his bag and hands it to Gaius expectantly, hope blooming in his chest.

Gaius stares down at it for a second before looking back up at Merlin. "I- I don't have my glasses."

"I'm Merlin." The young warlock introduced himself, desperately hoping that the physician knows who he is. Things was about to take an awkward turn if the man had no idea who he is.

Recognition – Merlin thanked the Gods – lit in Gaius' eyes as he looked at the brown haired boy. "Hunith's son?"

"Yes!" The young warlock exclaimed, nodding and a relieved smile on his face.

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" The physician told him, eyebrows furrowed.

The smile dropped from Merlin's face. "It is Wednesday."

"Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there." Gaius pointed in the direction of a room that would now become Merlin's. He took his bag and walked to the room before hesitating and turning back to the white haired man.

"You- you won't say anything about, erm..." He left his sentence unfinished but Gaius knew what he meant all the same.

"No." Gaius told him firmly, he would rather burn to death himself before he turned Hunith's boy in to the king. "Although, Merlin," He called out, the brown haired boy halted and turned to him. "I should say thank you."

Later on, Merlin looks out his window and over Camelot, his new home. He smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

 **MERLIN**

His new bed wasn't the best out there but it sure beat the forest grounds and he was grateful for it. And for Gaius, who seemed to relax even more towards him during the dinner they shared. A voice in his head woke him up. It was deep and unfamiliar. "Merlin... Merlin..."

The voice stopped as Merlin wakes in his new bedchamber. He enters the Physician's Chambers, mind still a little sleepy.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night." Gaius told him, much lighter and more polite than he was yesterday.

"Sorry." Merlin apologized, although he didn't really know what for. Maybe it was for Gaius having to strain his back by carrying the water from the kitchen and all the way up the stairs.

"Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius offers and Merlin sits down to eat watery porridge – that didn't look tasteful in the slightest bit. Gaius intentionally knocks a bucket of water off the table. Merlin stands up and stops it with magic. Gaius gasps and they look at each other before Merlin lets it drop. The physician looked at him with wonder and curiosity – he had never seen the likes of Merlin before. "How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?

"I don't know any spells." He answered the question honestly, much to the surprise and disbelief of the white-haired man.

"So what did you do?" He questioned, his curiosity unbounded. "There must be something."

"It just happens." Merlin muttered, getting up and fetching a mop to clear it up.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." Gaius places a small sac and bottle on the table, gesturing to each thing as he explained. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay." He agreed, glad to be doing something. He got bored rather quickly if he sat around and did nothing.

"And here." The physician said and hands him a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin smiles and takes the sandwich gratefully. "Off you go. And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

No, Gaius didn't need to tell him. Not when he witnessed it with his own eyes. Merlin eats his sandwich as he walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. He knocks on a door and squinting old man answers.

"Erm, I brought you your medicine." Merlin hands it to the man and Sir Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it. "Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..."

Sir Olwin finishes drinking the remedy and Merlin watches, jaw slightly slack. He gives a nervous smile. "I'm sure it's fine."

Merlin crosses the drawbridge gate into the training grounds. He stands on the side lines and watches as a blonde asshole bullied a servant boy. Merlin's heart went out to the boy for the unfair treatment he recieved.

"Where's the target?" Arthur asked and his gang of friends and fellow knights laughs the background.

"There, Sir?" The servant asked nervously.

"It's into the sun." The blonde pointed out. Why does it matter where the target stands, Merlin's thought to himself.

"But, it's not that bright." The boy told the blonde.

"A bit like you, then?" Asshole and his friends laugh at his remark while Merlin scoffed inside. Based on what he was seeing, the blonde man didn't look all that bright either, with what, him bullying his servant.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" The serving boy asked before begining to carry the target toward the wall.

"Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." One knight egged him on.

"This'll teach him." Arthur said.

"Yeah." Another knight agreed.

"Haha. Teach him a lesson." The first knight egged on again. Arthur throws a dagger at the target while the boy was still walking with it.

"Hey! Hang on!" The servant exclaimed, having felt the dagger hit the target board.

"Don't stop!" The blonde ordered him and the servant takes a few steps back.

"Here?" The serving boy asked. A disapproving Guinevere shakes a curtain out an upper window, watching the Prince with something akin to disappointment.

"I told you to keep moving!" The blonde shouted and the serving boy had to raise the target and cover his head when Arthur throws another dagger. "Come on! Run!" The boy shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur throws more daggers. When he ran out of daggers, he had no choice but stopping and then he looked at his gang. "Do you want some moving target practice?"

The serving boy finally drops the target and it rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up. He looks at the blonde asshole. "Hey, come on, that's enough."

"What?" The blonde asked, feeling a bit of incredulity rise in his chest. Who the hell was this brunette to talk back to him?

"You've had your fun, my friend." Merlin said, not knowing that he would regret his wording choice in a second.

"Do I know you?" The blonde questioned, walking to the boy with long limbs that didn't back away or cower from him.

"Er, I'm Merlin." The brunette introduced and Arthur noticed he even had the nerve to hold out his hand. Either this boy was incredibly stupid or had no idea who he was.

"So I don't know you." The blonde said, ignoring Merlin's hand and walking even closer to the brunette - getting in his personal space.

"No."

"Yet you called me 'friend'."

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so." Arthur agreed. There was something about this boy who hasn't stopped talking back to him. Something that irked him and made him so angry that his heart started beating faster simply by being so close to him.

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin told him with a smile, one that made the blonde even angrier as his heart started beating even faster. Merlin starts walking away and yeah, Arthur's ego hurt from the insult.

The blonde snorts, deciding to retort, "Or I one who could be so stupid." Merlin stops walking and the blonde wanted to show this guy that he couldn't talk back to him, that he was in control. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?" He asked but it didn't really sound like a question to anyone that was watching the scene the two boys was making.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin warned.

Arthur chuckles. "Why? What are you going to do to me?" He asked mockingly.

"You have no idea." Merlin replied and honestly, the blonde truely had no idea what the brunette infront of him was capable of.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon." The blonde taunted, wearing on Merlin's self control. Merlin snapped and he takes a swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back and the knight made noises of surprise and encouragement.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." The blonde hissed, he never thought that the gangly looking idiot would _actually_ take a swing at him.

 _What is his problem, he did say be my guest_ , Merlin thought, trying to hide his pain - he'd never give the asshole the satisfaction. "What, who do you think you are? The King?"

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." The Prince sneered at him before Arthur takes Merlin out at the knees.

 _Well, shit._

 **MERLIN**

Okay, who would read this if I continued?


	2. PELTED WITH FRUIT AND VEGETABLES

**PART TWO : PELTED WITH FRUIT AND VEGETABLES**

Guards escorted Merlin down the Wrought Iron Stairway to the dungeons and throw him in a cell where he was going to be living from now on - unless the royal asshole suddenly grew a heart, which he doubted very much. The next morning, the same voice from the morning before wakes him.

"Merlin... Merlin..." The deep rumble didn't come from inside his head this time. The warlock hears it coming from the floor beneath him, so he gets up and backs away. "Merlin..." The voice calls again and Merlin moves towards the floor and inspects it.

"Merlin!" Gaius' voice exclaimed, clearly scolding and startling Merlin. The cell door opens and Gaius steps in. The physician heaved a sigh as he watched his ward. "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot."

"I'm sorry." Merlin apologized, feeling chastised and guilty.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." Gaius finally revealed the reason for his visit. Relief and happiness flowed through Merlin and a blinding beam lifted on the corners of his lips.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" He practically praised the physician. Gaius gives him a disapproving look for being so excited. The warlock reluctantly reigned himself in, instead opting for some thankful words rather than practically dancing around his cell. "I won't forget this."

"Well, there is a small price to pay." Gaius told him and Merlin had a feeling that he wasn't going to like the price he had to pay.

Not long after, Merlin is in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children. The sun blazed down on the lower town. When another piece of rotten tomato hit him, Merlin _knew_ he didn't like the price of his freedom. Still, it was way better than another night in the dungeons.

He look comfort in the fact that it wasn't a certain blonde asshole prince throwing the fruit ans vegetables at him.

"Oh, no." He moaned quietly. Gaius walks past and laughs heartily.

"Thanks!" He said; half-sarcastic, half-serious. Children leave to get more rotten fruit and vegetable and a tan girl approaches Merlin.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen." She introduced in a soft and polite voice. "I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right. I'm Merlin." He reaches his hand further out of the stocks to shake hers. Gwen brought her hand up to his and shook it with a small smile on her face. "Although, most people just call me Idiot."

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." Guinevere objected earnestly, her face so sincere that Merlin almost believed her.

"It was stupid." He let his head hang again.

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." Gwen told him. Merlin's eyesbrows rose, wow she knows how to raise someone's confidence.

The brunette snorts. "Oh, I- I can beat him."

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

Merlin stares at her for a long second, noting the gentle look in her eyes. At least she was honest and not purposely trying to be mean. "Thanks."

Guinevere realised how offensive that sounded and started to back track. "No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well..."

"What?"

"You don't look like that." Gwen told him and Merlin briefly wondered if she had ever got into trouble with her brutal honesty like he did. He motions for her to move closer.

"I'm in disguise." He told her, grin on his face.

Gwen laughs heartily. "Well, it's great you stood up to him."

"What? You think so?" Merlin asked, genuinely curious if people didn't just think of him as an idiot.

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." She assured him, kind smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah?" The warlock asked, warmth in his chest.

Guinevere nods, "Mm-hmm." The children return with more rotten fruit and the warlock groaned inwardly.

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." Guinevere leaves as they start pelting him. _This is not so bad, at the very least_ , Merlin thought as he closed his eyes so that the rotten fruit and vegetables wouldn't get into his eyes, _I made a friend._

 **MERLIN**

Later that day, Merlin sits down to eat in Gaius' chambers. His body was aching and he was sure that he'd have some bruises tomorrow morning. Gaius watched his ward eat in silence for a few seconds.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" The physician honestly couldn't help the jab - Merlin had it coming.

Merlin snorts and took it - in all fairness, he had it coming. "I know you're still angry with me."

"Your mother asked me to look after you." Gaius told him, hoping Merlin would understand the meaning of his words. No matter what, he would always protect Merlin and help him - even when he did stupid things like pick a fight with the blonde royal.

"Yes."

Gaius hesitated, "What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"

"That I was special." He mumbled, shrugging.

"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before." The physician agreed.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked curiously, frowning ever so slightly.

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive." The white haired man explained as best he could.

"What's the point if it can't be used?" The young warlock questioned, feeling dejected and tired of the day already.

"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin." And, if anything, that answer made him feel worse.

"Did you ever study magic?" Merlin questions, curious as to how the man knows so much about magic.

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago." Gaius answered Merlin's question but it wasn't really an answer.

"Why?" He couldn't help his curiosity, after all, you don't just ban something or pass a law without a reason.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons." Gaius remembers how the king hunted down witches and warlocks and anything magical within the kingdom. He also remembered how people fled their home in fear of being next - Gaius himself even helped a couple of them flee.

"What? All of them?" Merlin questioned, clearly appalled by the way the king killed anything magical. It also made him a little fearful of the king.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it." Gaius explained and Merlin wondered for a second if maybe, just maybe, if was the dragon he heard in his head. "Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

The brown haired boy finished his lunch before leaving Gaius' chambers. He walks up a spiral stairway, across the balcony corridor and enters Lady Helen's guest chamber. He puts the potion bottle on the vanity table and notices an effigy and a special book. He picks it up, curiosity getting the better of him - one day it would land him in trouble. Merlin hears someone coming and puts the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that he was snooping.

"What are you doing in here?" Lady Helen asked, eyes narrowed at the young boy.

"An... I- I was asked to deliver this." Merlin stammed, heart thundering in his chest and picks up the potion bottle from the table. Mary's reflection is revealed in the half-covered mirror behind him. The young warlock hands her the bottle before exiting the room, breathing a sigh of relief when he was out the room.

In the lower part of town, Merlin walks across the Square and passes Arthur and his gang. He ignored them, not wanting to interact with the blonde prat anymore than what is necessary. The Prince seemed to have another idea.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur asked, clearly trying to provoke the young warlock. Merlin keeps walking, and Arthur frowned internally. _Is the idiot really just going to walk away? I quite enjoyed the way he stood up to me yesterday ans now what? He just ignores me? I am the Prince of Camelot. How dare he?_ "Aw, don't run away!"

Merlin stops and Arthur hid a satisfied smile. "From you?"

Arthur sighs in relief, still hiding his smile. "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you you're an ass." Merlin points out and finally turns to face Arthur. "I just didn't realise you were a royal one." Merlin smirked, his eyes alight with mischief. "Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

Arthur laughs to hide the offence he felt, because he worked his royal ass of to train and be the best swordsman and fighter in Camelot. "I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that." Merlin retorted truthfully. He could do it, he just wouldn't. The warlock didn't fancy being murdered because he committed teason.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, his voice challenging. The knights egged the Prince on, wanting him to take down the skinny boy once again. Merlin takes off his jacket - not afraid to go up against the Prince - and Arthur laughs to hide his surprise. Was he really going to go up against him once more?

"Here you go." One of Arthur's knights hands him a mace, which he tosses at Merlin. Merlin doesn't catch it. He picks it up and _oh Gods, what am I supposed to do with this thing?_ and Arthur starts swinging his mace with ease. The knights kept encouraging their Prince.

"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." The blonde stated, arrogant and cocky.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" And you had to give Merlin credit for saying what everyone else wanted to say but no one had the courage to say to Arthur's face.

Arthur snorts a chuckle, tried as he might, he couldn't keep it in. This boy really had a lot of never. "You can't address me like that."

"I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" Merlin gives a little bow, tone completely mocking. Arthur smiles a perturbed grin and starts swinging at Merlin.

"Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" Arthur backs Merlin into the market stalls and crowd continues to gather. Gaius hears the commotion and looks out the Physician's Chambers' window to see Merlin in trouble again. Merlin falls down and Gaius sighs and made his way to the market.

"Haha. You're in trouble now." Arthur was enjoying this fight more than he had enjoyed anything else in his life. Looking into the dark blue eyes, the blonde felt his heart beat speeding up. He frowned, probably from the fighting.

"Oh God." Merlin looks around, slightly frantic, for something to help him. He sees a couple of large hooks and magically entangles them with Arthur's mace. Arthur untangles it and attacks again. Merlin moves a box and Arthur steps into it, banging his shin.

"OW! Argh!" Arthur pursues the brunette again, Merlin tightens a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. The Prince, for the life of him, couldn't understand why hw is so clumsy today. Merlin picks up the mace and starts swinging it at Arthur.

"Do you want to give up?" He asked furiously.

"To you?" Arthur retorted, voice incredulous and telling everyone that no way in hell would he give up to the gangly looking idiot.

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" He asked confidently, moving in on Arthur with the mace swinging. The Prince backs up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin is thrilled by his victory and looks around the crowd. He spots Gaius in the crowd and pauses, noting the stern look on his guardian's face. _Uh oh._

His attention is so focused on Gaius that he doesn't see Arthur's attack coming. The blonde attacks him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground with a smug look in his face. Merlin watches as Arthur twirled the broom for show. Guards begin picking the young warlock up and something around Arthur's heart clenched terribly at the sight of his guards taking ahold of Merlin.

"Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." Arthur looked at the brunette, his icy blue eyes locking on stormy grey ones, the feeling around his heart loosening when Merlin is free from their grasps. The blonde looked at the young warlock, shaking his head slightly. "There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Merlin wisely kept the, _and you never will_ , to himself.

 **MERLIN**

Up in Gaius' chambers, the physician gave Merlin yet another scolding. He was sure that his young ward would cause him to suddenly develop heart problems. Of all people, Merlin had to go use his magic in front of - never mind the loads of people - the future King of Camelot. "How could you be so foolish?!"

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Merlin retorted strongly. The Prince is an arrogant pray that thinks his title gives him the right to treat other people like his play things.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" Gaius scolded. He asked the boy to keep out of trouble and what did he do? He picked a fight with the Crown Prince of Camelot.

"What is there to master?" Merlin asked the man in disbelief, huffing lightly. "I could move objects like that before I could talk!"

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!" The physician retorted glaringly.

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." Merlin rants in frustration and goes to his bed chamber. Gaius enters Merlin's chamber with a medical basket.

The white haired man sighed. "Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off."

Merlin removes his shirt, revealing bruises that the rotten fruit and vegetables left on his body. "You don't know why I was born like this, do you?"

"No." The physician knows a great many things, but this is something he doesn't know. Gaius tends to Merlin's wounds gently.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" Merlin blurted, looking at Gaius cautiously. The white haired man looks Merlin in the eye.

"Don't ever think that." His voice was firm and it left no room for argument.

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." Merlin is desperate at this point. He was past wanting and wishing to know why he has these powers. He really needs to know now.

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." The physician told him, thinking of the dragon beneath the castle - Kilgharrah.

"If you can't tell me, no one can." Merlin muttered and Gaius was a little flattered by the faith the young boy has in him.

Gaius pours potion into a tiny cup, holding it out to the dejected looking Merlin. He would tell Merlin about the great dragon later. "Take this. It will help with the pain."

 **Author's Note:** I'm doing this guys! Oh, my goodness, I am so excited for this story. I hope you guys are to. What did you think of the chapter. Also, the next part will be the ending of Episode 1.


	3. BLISSFULLY UNAWARE

**PART THREE : BLISSFULLY UNAWARE**

Merlin couldn't sleep that night. He lies awake in his bed, his body aching from the bruises and his mind restless. He honestly didn't see the point of him having powers if he could do absolutely nothing with them. His whole life he had no purpose and when his mother sent him to Gaius, he had begun to hope that maybe, just maybe, he would find something meaningful to do. The silence of his chambers was broken by deep, gravelly voice.

"Merlin... Merlin..." By now, the young warlock recognises, it's the same one that has been calling to him since his first night in Camelot. Curiosity and a need for answers getting the better of him, Merlin gets out of bed and sneaks out of the Gaius' Chambers. Merlin crosses the Square quietly and makes his way to where the voice was originating from.

"Merlin..." It called again. He descends the Wrought Iron Stairway and distracts a pair of guards by rolling their dice away from them. He grabs a torch, lights it, and heads down the Tunnel Stairway as the voice became closer and clearer, a kind of nervous energy fills Merlin.

"Merlin... Merlin..." The voice called and _honestly_ , does the voice only know his name. Would some directions have killed him? Merlin enters the Dragon's Cave, grip on his torch tightening. A laugh sounded in the cave. "Merlin."

Said boy looks around for the owner of the voice, but finds nothing. Most of the cave is enveloped in darkness, making it impossible for Merlin to see anything.

"Where are you?" Merlin called out with more bravery than he was feeling. The Great Dragon flies to land in front of Merlin, looking at him from where he sat on a large rock.

"I'm here!" The dragon called out. "How small you are for such a great destiny." Kilgharrah noted, looking Merlin up and down. He had seen how stubborn both the blonde and brunette boy is. One day, they will fulfill the prophecy and become the Greatest King to ever rule Camelot with his consort Court Sorcerer by his side, but until then, it would be one hell of an ride and an endless source of amusement for the Great Dragon.

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" Merlin asked and Kilgharrah knew if he told the young warlock about him and the Prince right now, then he would try and change their destiny - no that it is possible - and that just wouldn't do.

Besides, where's the fun in spoiling the story when it's just begining?

Instead, he chose another answer, one that was just as true as the prophecy of the Prince and the Warlock. "Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason." Nothing in the world had felt better than the relief that swept over Merlin when the dragon uttered those words.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion." The dragon told him truthfully and part of the prophecy.

"Right." Merlin had a lot of trouble believing that, because that ass of a Prince didn't look like he knew how to do anything except how to look down his nose on people with a lower status than him. The young warlock briefly wondered if Arthur ever suffered from vertigo.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." Kilgharrah continued and the Warlock made a face.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." Merlin grip the torch that he was holding in the air.

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion." The dragon told him, not willing to put the obvious meaning of his words in simpler terms. It is up to the young warlock to figure it out now - and the blonde Prince.

"No. No, you've got this wrong." Merlin objected furiously, because there is no way that he will have to put up with that insufferable prat for the rest of his life.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." In hindsight, Kilgharrah thought that he could have been a little more sympathetic. He knows the two hasn't gotten of on the best of ways.

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." The human told the dragon, but if the tight feeling around his heart was anything to go by, he would never let anything happen to the Prince.

Merlin didn't understand why he would protect the Prince when he's been nothing but an ass to the young warlock. He wanted stomp his foot in frustration.

Kilgharrah laughs, almost as if he could hear Merlin's thoughts. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

The warlock still couldn't believe it. Not the arrogant blonde. "No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." Kilgharrah told him before he flies off, upwards and out of Merlin's line of sight. Truth is, Merlin is the one who would change Arthur for the better, who would turn him into the great King Albion will one day need him to be.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!" Merlin shouted desperately but it was of no use, the Dragon was not coming back down to speak with him. Frustration bubbled in him and a loud groan left his mouth, echoing in the cave. With a resounding sigh, he left the cave and made his way to his chambers, he needed some sleep.

 **MERLIN**

Early the next morning, Gaius enters Merlin's messy chamber and picks up his clothes. Distaste shone in his eyes as he looked around the room.

"Oi!" He called out to his young ward, who woke immediately, his body tensing slightly. Merlin relaxed when he saw that it is Gaius. "Have you seen the state of this room?!" The physician demanded, the eyebrows making him feel more guilty than the words of the white haired man.

"It just happens." Merlin lamely tried to excuse himself.

"By magic?" Gaius asked, more to entertain the young warlock than anything else. He wasn't buying what Merlin was trying to sell.

"Yeah."

"Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel." Gaius requested, before showing Merlin a vial with a probably foul tasting concoction in it. "And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares." Gaius tosses some clothes at Merlin.

"Mmm, I know the feeling." Merlin muttered, sighing before getting up and getting dressed.

After eating a quick breakfast, the young warlock leaves for Lady Morgana's chambers. He walks through the Griffin Landing and up some curved steps to Morgana's Chambers. Merlin enters the open door and stares at Morgana as she walks behind her changing screen.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." The dark haired woman said but something told Merlin that wasn't completely true. Merlin frowned when his stomach churned has the strangest burning feeling in his chest. "Pass me that dress, will you, Gwen?"

Merlin pauses uncertainly - because he isn't Guinevere - before fetching the dress. Morgana begins undressing and continues talking to 'Gwen'. "I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Merlin places the gown on the screen, not answering the girl. "Well, does it?"

Merlin tried to make his voice as high pitched possible, shaking his head before realising Morgana couldn't see him. "Mm-Mmm."

"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't." Merlin tries to figure a way out of his situation as that strange burning feeling in his chest intensified when an image of Arthur and Morgana walking hand in hand flashed through his mind. "So do you know what that means?"

The young warlock made his voice high pitched again and shook his head once more. "Mm-Mmm."

"Where are you?" The Lady asked, confused as to the lack of response from her maid. One that she considers her friend. Morgana looks over the screen and Merlin holds up one of her cloaks to hide his face - he didn't fancy another trip down to the dungeons.

"Here." Merlin answered her, high pitched voice and all, peeking through the neck of the cloak.

"It means I'm going by myself." She told him, determination in her tone. Merlin puts the cloak down and starts to leave, wanting to make his escape before he could get caught. "I need some help with this fastening." Merlin turns around and stops, at a loss for what to do. Gwen enters behind him, eyes widening when she saw Merlin. "Gwen?"

"I'm here." She called out and Merlin spins around, relief all over his face.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen mouths to her friend. Merlin sighs in relief and motions that Morgana needs help dressing. "Oh." The maid mouthed once more. She nods and the young warlock mouths something to Gwen before he leaves.

He was more relieved to leave Morgana's chambers than he was yesterday to leave Lady Helen's after he snooped around her books.

 **MERLIN**

Later that day, Court members gather in the Banquet Hall. Gaius and Merlin enters the hall. Merlin face soured when he sees Arthur joking with his mates.

"Merlin..." The blonde told his mates. They laughed, "... so I stood up and.." feigns a punch into one of his mate's stomach. They laughed heartily. Arthur turns and does a double take as Morgana walks into his line of sight. All the men stare. "God have mercy."

Merlin stares at Morgana as she passes him, enchanted by her beauty as well. Gaius catches his wandering eye. "Merlin. Remember, you're here to work."

"Oh, yeah." Merlin agreed absentmindedly, continuing to stare at Morgana as Arthur approaches to talk to her. Gwen sidles up next to Merlin.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" The tan skinned woman asked earnestly, even if she wished inside that Merlin would stare at her that way.

"Yeah."

"Some people are just born to be queen." Guinevere told him, and Merlin once again gave an absentminded answer. "I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

"Oh," Merlin started, finally moving his attention from Morgana to his friend. A chuckle passed his lips. "Come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men."

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." She told him, dropping a hint and hoping he'd catch it.

"Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary." Merlin replied, almost as of he wished he is ordinary.

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen babbled. Word vomit is a virtue of hers, especially when nervous.

"Thanks." Merlin told her and they turn away from each other awkwardly.

Celebratory horns signal King Uther's entrance and everyone finds their place at the tables. "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

Applause sounds in the hall. Music begins and the Uther and the court take their seats. Helen, who was actually Mary Collins in disguise, begins to sing beautifully. The court members begin nodding off to sleep, some falling on each other. Merlin notices and presses his hands over his ears, not wanting to fall under the spell as well. Cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers and the hall darkens. Merlin notices her staring at Arthur as she walks forward. She pulls a dagger from her sleeve and the young warlock panicked, looking around for something that could help him.

A chandelier caught his attention. Merlin magically drops the chandelier on her as she raises her arm to throw the dagger. Court members wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering in confusion. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Mary raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slows down time to run to Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor. Mary dies and Uther and Arthur stare at Merlin in shock and relief.

"You saved my boy's life." The King said, his voice vulnerable and greatful and and relieved and _everything_ he normally _isn't_. "A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well..." Merlin didn't know what to say, the King would behead him if he knew that Merlin is a warlock.

"Don't be so modest." Uther brushed him off. "You shall be rewarded." A reward didn't sound all that bad, Merlin thought to himself then chastised himself. He didn't save Arthur's life for a reward.

If he was being completely honest, he didn't know why he saved the prat's life. Maybe because some part of him - very, very, deep down inside - believed what the Great Dragon told him.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." Merlin denied politely. Arthur stared at the brown haired boy. After everything he's put him through, Merlin still risked his life to save the Prince's. It isn't his duty, he isn't a knight or a guard and still he saved Arthur.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special." The King told him, never in his life would he have thought that he would be grateful towards a servant. And yet, this skinny boy saved his son's life and even if he wouldn't admit it or show it, he would be grateful for the rest of his life.

"Well..."

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Court erupted into applauds as the two boys each wore a face of horror.

"Father!" A disgruntled Arthur calls out, making a displeased face - much to the amusement of the king, who ignored his son's objection. Gwen claps with a pitying smile on her face. Arthur and Merlin look away from each other unhappily.

Yes, Merlin saved Arthur's life but neither of the two wanted to spend more time with the other than what is necessary.

Or so they told themselves.

"I guess, I'll see you in the morning," Merlin hesitated for a second, taking a step towards Arthur, before adding on, "Sire."

Arthur didn't say anything, he just walked away without saying anything and wrote his heart's insane beat off, to anger - because his father just had to stuck the gangly idiot to him - once again.

 **MERLIN**

The next day, mid morning Gaius knocks on Merlin's chamber door and enters without waiting for an invitation. Merlin had already fed and dressed the Prince of Camelot this morning. There was name calling and a few curse words involved.

"Seems you're a hero." Gaius said, the pride in his voice unmistakable.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" The warlock questioned wryly.

"No." Gaius denied honestly. "I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?" He raised one of his eyebrows that spoke more that his actual words ever did.

"But...that was magic." He left out the, _and magic is teason_ , part. It made him uncomfortable just to think about it.

Gaius nods slowly. "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, confused.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life." Gaius explained to his young ward.

"Oh, no." And Merlin barely surpressed a groan.

"Perhaps that's its purpose." The physician suggested, and the words of the Great Dragon came back to Merlin.

The warlock heaved a sigh, the sound almost resigned. "My destiny."

"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." Gaius hands Merlin a book wrapped in a cloth. The boy unlatches it and looks inside.

He snorts when he read the words inside. "But this is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." Gaius warned him with a meaningful look.

"I will study every word." Merlin promised.

Knocking sounds on door of the Physician's Chambers. "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." A guard tells the warlock and his face soured.

Gaius hid his amusement, "Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."

"He is such a prat." Merlin seethed, leaving the magic book on the table, it was safe with Gaius after all. He left the room scowling and walked towards the blonde prat's chambers.

"What can I do for you, your Highness?" Merlin asked, and no, he did not have an attitude. He just decided to give what he got.

"My laundry pile is quite high." The blonde smirked. "Also, my shoes are terribly dusty and my wardrobe is a mess."

"You do realize you've got hands, right?"

"You do realize you're my man-servant now, right?" Arthur retorted and there it was. That blazing fire he saw erupting in Merlin's eyes back at the market and the training grounds. The Prince hid a grin - looks like it might be fun to have Merlin in his service after all.

"As you wish," Merlin told him, turning away and to the very messy wardrobe. "Prat." He said under his breath but loud enough for Arthur to hear - and with his back to the blonde, there was no way the warlock could see the grin that lifted Arthur's lips.

Right now, Merlin didn't like his destiny, even kind of hated it. The two continued bickering, with Merlin blissfully unaware of how, in time, he would come to love his destiny and the blonde prat with all of his mind, body, heart and soul.

And so would Arthur.

 **Author's Note:** okay, as you can see, I put in some of my own original lines. Sometimes I will extend a scene or add a scene, but don't worry, I will follow the story line, but I want to build the foundation for the romantic relationship between Arthur and Merlin, so yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you thought?


	4. ARMOUR

**EPISODE TWO : VALIANT**

 **PART ONE : ARMOUR**

Later that day, Merlin and Arthur were standing on a patch of grass behind the castle. The young warlock was dressed in battle attire and Merlin, for the life of him, couldn't understand why Arthur didn't train with one of his knights. Surely they were much more qualified to provide Arthur with training than he is.

Merlin sheathed his sword at his left hip and Arthur watched him with mild exasperation, _because Gods, how can one person look so clumsy just wearing knight attire?_ Instead of looking at the way his man-servant was looking all to adorable - _and since **when** did Arthur have the word adorable in his vocabulary?_ \- in the outfit, he focus getting in some training.

"Ready?" The blonde asked, turning around and away from Merlin to compose himself and put his game face on.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin asked as a last resort.

"Not really." The Prince told him, twirling his sword in his hand. Arthur turned back to Merlin and took a defensive position. Merlin draws his sword clumsily, clearly not used to his and Arthur attacks.

"Body. Shield. Body. Shield." The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard as Arthur spoke between his attacks.

"Shield."

"Head."

"Head?" Merlin asked in confusion before Arthur hit him on the head with his sword. "Ow."

"Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying." There was laughter in his tone as the Prince rounded his servant. Arthur tags Merlin in the back of his knees lightly.

"Ow! I am." The young warlock protested.

"Once more." Arthur ordered.

"Oh, no." Merlin grimaced, dread filling him.

"To the left. To the right. And left. Head." Metal clashing on metal sounded around them.

"Ow!" Merlin cried, trying - and failing - to dodge the blonde's attacks.

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win." The Prince complain and to be quite honest, Merlin felt sorry for the poor souls who has the misfortune of fighting against Arthur.

"Can we stop now, please?" Merlin asked. Arthur ignored him and started swinging his sword in Merlin's direction again. "Ow! Shield. Body."

"Shield."

"Shield. Ah." Merlin winced when Arthur hits him on the head. "Ow." Then the young warlock topples over backwards and his helmet rolls off.

Arther stepped closer, a little bit impressed with his man-servant. Glaring blue eyes locked on his amused blue ones. "You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow."

"Is it over?" The skinny boy asked hopefully.

"That was just the warm up." Arthur answered, much to the disappointment of Merlin. "How's your mace work coming along?"

Arthur swings a mace over his head. Merlin falls back to the ground with a resound sigh. He layed there and felt sorry for himself for all of two seconds before he got back up. "Wouldn't it be better if you trained with your knights?"

"Better? Yes. As much fun? No."

Merlin pulled a face. "Oh, yes. Having fun at the expense of your man-servent seems like a decent thing to do."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You complain as much as a girl, Merlin."

"And you fight like a girl." In hindsight, Merlin knew, as he ducked out of the way just in time to avoid Arthur's mace to his head, that those words might - okay it _definitely_ wasn't - his smartest choice of insult.

 **MERLIN**

When they finally finished, Merlin made his way back to Gaius' chambers. His body was stiff as a board as he walked into the room, around still on. And before he could leave, he had to remove the prat's armour first. The physician chuckled when he saw Merlin's slow and stiff manner of walking, his helmet and shield dropping out of his hands. "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?"

Merlin taps his head. "Do you hear clanging?" Merlin took of the rest of his armour and sits at the table wearing his tunic. Gaius massages Merlin's shoulders.

"Ah! It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning." He complained, looking around briefly and made a split second decision to do magic. "Onhríne achtung bregdan!"

After he casts a spell, a book slides to Merlin on the table and opens up. "Oi!" Gaius objected as slaps the back of Merlin's head. The young warlock winced. "What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself." Merlin retorted, looking up at his guardian before turning back to the book.

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?" Gaius asked, looking down at Merlin with his overly expressive eyebrows raised.

"What would you do?" Merlin turned back to his guardian, looking up at him with curiousity.

Gaius leaned backwards, he didn't know what he would do because he didn't want to think about it. "Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes."

Gaius goes back to treating Merlin's right shoulder, a pained expression on the young warlock's face. "Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"

The physician moves to Merlin's right hand. "I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun."

Merlin scoffs, thinking about all the chores the blonde Prince gave him. "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

Gaius moves over to Merlin's left shoulder. "We all have our duties. Even Arthur." The white haired man tired to reason with his ward.

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory." Merlin commented snidely, face twisted with discomfort and pain.

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure." Gaius told him, trying to make Merlin understand. He presses down hard on Merlin's shoulder, bones cracking under the pressure.

"Ah!" Merlin yelled out. "That makes two of us." Gaius suppressed an eye-roll, there was no way he would get it into Merlin's head to feel sorry for the Prince of Camelot or even sympathize with him.

 **MERLIN**

The young warlock knew he needed help with remembering all of the armour. Preferably before Arthur cut of his head because he got something wrong. Which is how he ended up walking to Guinevere's house the next morning before the first day of the tournament starts. Gaius told him that if there is someone who could help him, it is the young servant girl.

"So, you've got voiders on the arms." She helped him put it on over his own body - it was earlier to learn something if you did it yourself. Merlin hummed, showing Gwen that he was listening to her and that she could continue her lesson. "The hauberk goes over your chest." She turned to him and pressed her hands on the piece of metal.

When Guinevere passed him and walked to the table, he silently mumbled to himself. "The chest. The arms. The chest."

She picked up the last piece of equipment and held it out to him. "I guess you know what to do with the helmet."

The warlock grinned at her. "Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out."

Gwen giggled and Merlin took the helmet before putting it on. His voice was slightly muffled. "How come you're so much better at this than me?"

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter." She told him, pointing to herself and Merlin smiled. Guinevere looks down a bit. "I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad."

Merlin shook his head, wide grin visible even with the helmet. "No, it's brilliant!"

 **MERLIN**

"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur asked, slightly irrtated. The longer Merlin stood this close to him - so close that he could feel the younger boy's body heat - the faster his heart beated and his irretation grew with the brunette.

"Yes, Sire." Merlin looked up at him, finally fixing the buckle on the gorget. "You nervous?" He asked, seeing how the Prince was tensed up. What he didn't know is, is that the blonde is about to snap.

Arthur's jaw clenched, Merlin was getting on his nerves again. "I don't get nervous."

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous." Merlin was honestly just trying to make conversation to relax the Prince.

It wasn't working.

"Will you _shut up_!" The blonde thundered, finally snapping and Merlin considered wacking him over the head. Instead, he grabs Arthur's cape, looking at the ties confusedly for a second before he ties it on him, and hands Arthur his helmet.

He rested his hands on his hips, looking the Prince over. "Great, yeah. I think you're all set."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asked bitingly, he _is_ nervous but he would _never_ admit it. "My sword."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that." Merlin fetched the sword and Arthur grabs it and marches off with an annoyed expression and nerves eating at his stomach. Merlin turned around and smiled to himself. "That went well."

At the tournament grounds, Guinevere and Morgana sit excitedly in the stands as the competitors enter the arena. Merlin peeks around the entrance as Uther struts past the front line of knights. "Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces."

A box is opened revealing the gold and an excited whisper breaks up amongst the crowd. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The crowd cheers and the knights exit the arena. Uther stops by Arthur on his way to the stands and speaks to him in a low voice. "I trust you will make me proud."

Uther slaps his back and walks away. Guards take Arthur and the other knight's capes, and they put on helmets. The crowd cheers and Guinevere whoops. Arthur and the knight starts their fight.

"Yeah! Come on!" Merlin finds himself unexpectedly cheering for the arrogant blonde. Arthur's ears catches his man-servant's voice and all of his nerves disappears and a surge of confidence flows through his body. Arthur wins and the crowd cheers.

"Yeah!" Merlin cheered once again and Arthur worked hard to hide a smile. He walked to his man-servant and watched as Merlin grinned at him, a fuzzy warm spreading in his chest. "Congratulations, Sire."

Arthur bit down on his bottom lip to hide the grin that wanted to take over his face. He didn't know what to say to that - because a simple thank you or even a smile was totally out of the question, he's the Prince of Camelot for heaven's sake - and decided to be an idiot about it. A cocky smirk painted his lips. "Did you think I would lose?"

"Yeah, I did. I mean, I told you, you fight like a girl." Merlin smirked, and Arthur glared at him - cocky smirk dropping - while Merlin started to help him out of his armour. The Prince and his man-servant watch Valiant fighting.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." Merlin notes, watching as the knight took down his opponent with aggression.

"No more than I." The blonde told Merlin with a confident look on his face. He wondered if Merlin really thought he fought like a girl, or if he was just joking?

"How do you carry that gigantic head around?" Merlin wondered aloud, clearly teasing, tone having no bite and the last of Arthur's tensed muscles relaxed.

"With my gigantic muscles." Arthur gave a half smile, pointing to his bicep and Merlin huffed a chuckle. Valiant exits the arena and stops near Arthur.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" The knight with the yellow cape offered to the Crown Prince.

"Likewise." Arthur nodded.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Valiant said before he leaves with his servant.

Something was off with that guy. Merlin wasn't sure what exactly but it was _something_. "Creep."

Arthur snorts an amused huff and so does Merlin. The two males stared at each other before the Prince caught himself and mentally smacked himself - _what the hell am I doing?_

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail." He walks away but stops and turns back to his servant after a few feet, noticing Merlin wasn't following him. "Merlin! Come on then, I haven't got all day."

The young warlock rushed to catch up to Arthur, slightly out of breath when he reached him. "Must you always be so impatient and rude?"

"I'm not impatient or rude. You are just slow and sensitive." Arthur retorted, smug smirk on his face.

"Well, at least I'm not thick and arrogant." Merlin snapped back easily, making Arthur gape at him for a few seconds before he shoved him and stormed to his chambers, glaring - and indirectly frightening - anyone who so much as looked at him.

Later that night, Merlin was in his chambers. The Prince, who was like a big baby is you looked at it from a certain point of view, was bathed and fed and in bed to get a good night's rest. While the young warlock was reading his magic book, Arthur's shield was repairing itself, his cape washing itself, helmet polishing itself, boots cleaning itself and his sword was sharpening itself.

The door of his chambers opened and all of the objects that was magically cleaning themselves, dropped to the floor. Gaius stepping in and looked around the room before asking, "Are you using magic again?"

"No." Merlin shook his head, magic book on his chest.

"What's all this, then?" The physician asked, gesturing to the items on Merlin's floor. For lack of an better answer, the warlock shrugs and didn't give a verbal answer. "I just came to tell you that supper's ready."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut behind Gaius. He stared at the door for a few seconds before his eyes glowed golden and Arthur's things began magically cleaning themselves again.

 **MERLIN**

Early the next morning, Merlin made his way to the armoury to fetch the rest of Arthur's armour - the parts he didn't have to clean. The royal prat wanted his armour put on in his chambers today.

Suddenly, a hissing noise sounded, catching Merlin's attention. "Hello? Is there someone there?"

Merlin follows the noise and bends down. He finds Valiant's shield and sees one of the snake eyes blink. He moves to touch it when someone puts a sword to his chest. Merlin gets up slowly.

"Can I help you with something, boy?" Knight Valiant asked, sword still pointed at Merlin's chest.

"Nope." He denied, heartbeat speeding up and thundering in his chest. "I'm good. I, I was just... I was, erm, gathering my master's armour."

"Then you'd best be on your way." Valiant suggested but it sounded more like and order. The warlock didn't mind, he just wanted to get away from the creepy man that had a sword pointed at him.

"Right, yeah. No problem." Merlin picks up the armour and stumbles on his way out. The warlock thinks back to the blinking eye. He shook his head, it must have been a trick of the morning light.

Merlin made his way to Arthur's chambers, where the Prince was waiting with a rather impatient expression. Merlin rolled his eyes as he walked in the room.

The blonde looks at him skeptically, "You did all this on your own?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." Arthur said snidely and Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the royal ass. Merlin puts on Arthur's hauberk and surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter. Next, his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger, and sword. Merlin hands Arthur his helmet. "That was much better. Not that it could have got any _worse_."

"I'm a fast learner." Merlin told him optimistically.

"I hope, for you sake, that's true." The blonde Prince retorted.

"Good luck." Merlin beamed at Arthur and the blonde let out a scoff.

"I don't need luck." But even as he spoke those words, Arthur's spirits lifted and most of the nerves he felt, faded away.

 **Author's Note:** do you guys mins the extra dialogue I put in??


	5. WORK OUT BRILLIANTLY OR FAIL EPICALLY

**PART TWO :** **WORK OUT BRILLIANTLY OR FAIL EPICALLY**

It was mid-day, Merlin and Gaius was on the tournament grounds, looking around at the competing knights. Unknowingly, Merlin kept looking around for a familiar mop of blonde hair.

Gaius looked down at his ward knowingly, "Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?"

"It..." Merlin sighs somewhat deeply. "It isn't totally horrible all the time." He conceded reluctantly.

The young warlock watches with excitement as Arthur fights his opponent.

"Yes!" Merlin shouts loudly, clapping his hands.

Valiant fights in the arena. He knocks down Sir Ewan, whose helm rolls off. Valiant pins him down with his shield. No one in the crowd could see him ordering the snakes on his shield, that came to life, to strike Sir Ewan. Valiant hits him for show and stands up to show his victory. Crowd cheers, excitement erupting and spreading among them. Arthur and Merlin see Sir Ewan lying motionless on the ground.

"I think he's badly hurt." Merlin commented. Gaius nodded before he enters the arena with his medical bag.

 **MERLIN**

Gaius, the court physician of Camelot, was well and truly gobsmacked by his patient, Sir Ewan. Nothing about his case made sense. He was knocked out by a shield, but he has all of the symptoms of being poisoned.

"How is he?" Merlin asked in concern, looking down at the knight.

"It's most odd. Look at this." Gaius gestured his ward closer. "See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite."

Merlin himself was confused as well, "How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight."

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Gaius insisted.

Merlin asked, stomach pulling with dread as he asked the question. He didn't really want the question but he needed. "Can you heal him?"

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." The white haired man answered, a little resigned. How and where would he even begin to search for the snake that bit Sir Ewan? The knight doesn't have enough time for Gaius to make antidotes to the all of the snakes on Camelot.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" The young man asked, stomach pulling in dread.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die."

Suddenly, everything fit together. The snake eye blinking from the shield. Sir Ewan's poisoning. The snake bites. "He was fighting Knight Valiant," Merlin muttered to himself.

"What's that?" Gaius asked, having not heard what Merlin said.

"Nothing."

After dinner, Merlin left Gaius' Chambers to go and snoop around in Valiant's guest chambers. Merlin suppresses the urge to throw up when he sees Valiant holding out a nice to the snake.

"Dinner time. Come on." Valiant feeds it to the snakes in the shield. Merlin scurries away, but Valiant hears him and follows. Merlin hides in an alcove of the Criss-cross Corridor and Valiant gives up the chase.

Making his way back to Gaius' Chambers, Merlin was buzzing with adrenaline and anger. But mostly answer. Anger because Valiant was cheating to win, because he couldn't accept not being good enough. "I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic."

Gaiud looked at him, only partly skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield." Then his heartached when a certain blonde fat flashed across his mind. "I have to tell Arthur."

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gaius asked, this time because he had to, not because he doesn't believe Merlin.

"I know magic when I see it." Merlin answered firmly, unflinching.

"Perhaps," Gaius agreed. "but have you any proof?"

"Don't you believe me?" Merlin's face fell at the mere thought, his insides twisting that the person closest to him didn't believe in him.

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble." The physician quickly explained. "How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" Merlin was outraged. Riches didn't make you an honest person.

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight." Gaius said. It was sad, but it was the way it is.

Merlin swallowed. "What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?"

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is." Gaius gave him a sympathetic smile.

It wasn't fair, Merlin thought. So what if he wasn't of royal or noble blood. What did that have to do with being an honest and honourable person? Just looked Valiant - he was so noble blood and yet he was a cheat.

And Merlin could do nothing about it.

 **MERLIN**

The next day, Merlin and Arthur was standing at the training grounds. The duo was looking at Arthur's opponent. Well, Arthur was looking, Merlin was gaping.

"You're telling me you've got to fight that?" Merlin asked, mouth going dry with fear and concern in his eyes.

Now, he was confident in Arthur abilities and trusted in Arthur, but this guy was huge.

"Yes," The blonde confirmed, fuzzy warmth spreading through his chest when he noticed the concern in his servants eyes. "and he's strong as a bear." He grinned at the brunette. "But he's slow."

"Ah, and you're fast."

"Exactly." Arthur said, looking down at Merlin. Noticing the lack of space between them, his heart started thundering in his chest. He swallowed as he watched Merlin's fingers work. His mind flashed with images of those same fingers ghosting against his skin when Merlin helped him dress or undress.

Merlin finishes helping Arthur with his armour, not noticing the way the blonde's chest heaved up and down slightly quicker than usual and how Arthur's cheeks had a nice rosey tint. It was silent between the master and the servant for a long while before the blonde Prince broke it.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" Arthur absolutely hated to ask this, it was evident in the way the flush in his cheeks deepened. But he needed to hear it. For some reason, he needed to hear those words from Merlin.

"I thought you don't need luck, Sire." Merlin teased with an easy going smile.

Arthur huffed. "Nevermind." The Prince started to walk away, chin jutted out and pride in his entire being.

"Good luck." Merlin called after his retreating form. Arthur thought that it was a good thing that his back was turned to Merlin. His servant would have never let him live it down if he was the blinding grin on the Prince'd face.

Merlin looks around and sees Valiant put down his shield. Gaius approaches Merlin.

"How're you getting on?" The physician asked his ward.

"Fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own business." Merlin answered, still somewhat bitter over their conversation the previous day.

His eyes flickered back to Arthur, watching the Prince fights the bear knight and wins. Valiant wins his next match as well. Merlin and Gaius look at the final brackets, dread filling ever inch of his body.

"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him." Merlin breathed, eyes worriedly seeking our his master.

 **MERLIN**

"Merlin, about what I said yesterday... Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this." Gaius said when they were in his chambers after the day's fight.

"But we don't have any proof." Merlin protested, reminding the physician of their conversation the previous day.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote..." Gaius trailed off. "Well, that's another matter."

Getting an idea that could either work out brilliantly or fail epically, Merlin gets up and leaves the room.

"Merlin?" Gaius called after his ward but the boy was long gone.

Merlin makes his way to the Council Chambers and peeks through the door. He watches as Valiant eats with the King and fellow nobleman. Sure that the nobleman is occupied, the young warlock made his way to Valiant's Chambers.

Merlin casts a spell and the door unlocks. Merlin enters and takes a sword from a rack, approaching the shield. Merlin turns to the door when he hears someone approaching. A snake slithers out of the shield and poises to strike. Luckily, Merlin sees the shadow of the snake and turns around to cut off its head. The other snakes come out, but Merlin drops the sword, grabs the first snake head and runs out of the room.

He ran back to the physician's chambers, chest heaving as he breathed heavily. He hands Gaius the snake head. "I'll get started preparing the antidote."

"I'm going to tell Arthur." Merlin said, his tone set with determination.

"You'll need this." Gaius hands Merlin the snake head. The brunette heads to the door, but before he could leave, the white haired man stopped him. "And Merlin, what you did was very brave."

Now he just hoped Arthur believes him.

As fast as his legs would carry him, without running and causing a scene in the palace, Merlin made his way to Arthur's chambers. He didn't even bother to knock before he entered the room.

"Merlin!" The Prince exclaimed, clearly shocked and frightened - but he would never admit it. "What are you doing here?"

And so, Merlin started telling his story. About seeing the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive, about sneaking into his room and getting the snakes head for Gaius to created the antidote for the venom. Arthur regarded him sceptically, "You? You chopped its head off?"

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat." Merlin explained, praying to every God out there that Arthur believed him.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot." Arthur said, half doubtful, half afraid that Merlin is right.

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him." Merlin retorted desperately. The warlock didn't know what he would do if Arthur didn't believe him.

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating." Arthur tried to reason, but the churning of his stomach told him that it was just for arguments sake.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!" Merlin picks up the snake head and holds it towards Arthur. "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?" Arthur takes the snake head and looks it over.

"I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you." Merlin spoke softly and Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes.

Those darl blue eyes locking on clear blue. Stomachs fluttered and hearts felt warm as they starred at each other, neither knowing that the other's thoughts was going in the same direction.

Arthur snapped out of the reverie of his thoughts first, but didn't move his eyes from Merlin's sincere ones. "I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true."

"I swear it's true." Merlin breathed, now looking into those steady blue eyes with hope.

"Then I believe you." Arthur told him and Merlin smiled, making Arthur feeling like he accomplished something magnificent as a fuzzy warmth spread in his chest for the second time that day.

 **MERLIN**

They were in the Counsel Chamber after Arthur requested an audience with the King and Knight Valiant. Merlin was by his side, as he is the one that started this whole thing. Now Merlin just hoped that the King would believe them. For the first and last time in his life, Merlin hoped that Uther's hatered for magic would be enough until Sir Ewan could testify for them.

"Why have you summoned the court?" The King asked, clearly displeased and cutting to the chase.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." The moment the Prince uttered those words, Valiant's heart stopped beating for a second.

The eldest Pendragon turned to the accused knight. "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?" For a split second, the knight panicked, wondering if the snake was caught before he could finish Sir Ewan off.

"Do you have evidence?" Uther asked his son.

"I do." Arthur confirmed before he motions for Merlin to come forward. Merlin hands Uther the snake head. The King looked at it with disgust, clearly not happy with having to handle it and if it was any other situation, Merlin would have laughed at the expression on his face.

"Let me see this shield." The King demanded.

Merlin leans forward and whispers to Arthur. "Don't let him get too close."

"Be careful, My Lord." The Prince warned his father.

Arthur draws his sword, both at the shield and the knight. Uther inspects the shield while Valiant wondered how exactly the servant boy managed to convince the Crown Prince of Camelot that he is using magic to win, when clearly he had no evidence. Not really. Gaius enters the room and calls out of his ward in a whisper. "Merlin."

Arthur turned to the brown haired boy. "We need Ewan. Find out what's happening." He whispered, eyes full of believe - believe in Merlin and his word. Merlin nods before conversing with Gaius.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield."

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur pointed out and glared at the knight.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther questioned and Merlin barely resisted the urge to say, 'because he is your son and you can trust him'.

Arthur wondered why his father couldn't just take his son's word. Then he remembered that his father is King and has to look at a story from all the sides. "I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?" Uther asked, he was always willing to listen when magic was mentioned and more than ready to execute someone.

"He should be here..." Arthur tells his father before he turns to Gaius and Merlin.

"Where's Ewan?" The blonde asked.

With dread pulling his stomach down to his feet, Merlin answered the Prince. "He's dead."

"I'm waiting!" The King called out and if anyone wondered, Arthur's lack of patience comes from his father's side.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead." Arthur told his father through clenched teeth.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" The King questioned, wondering where this was all coming from.

"No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from..." Arthur starts explaining, only to be cut of by his father.

"Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" Uther was gobsmacked. What has gotten into his son? Never before has he even had a proper conversation with his servants and now he is making allegations towards a skilled knight based on the word of his man-servant? It was absolutely preposterous.

"I believe he's telling the truth!" The blonde objected because Merlin swore to him that he is telling the truth.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" The knight in question asked, wearing a mask on calm on the inside and on the outside. There is no way the King would ever believe some servant boy over a knight.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin quipped, interruping the conversation between the toyals and the nobleman.

"How dare you interrupt?! Guards!" The King shouted, enraged that the servant had the nerve to talk to him. Guards begin taking Merlin away and panic gripped Arthur's heart at the sight of Merlin being taken away.

"My Lord." Valiant called respectively.

"Wait!" Uther ordered, making the guards halt in their steps.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account." Valiant said, but it was more because he knew the boy was right. He just wondered how he escaped from his snakes when no one else has.

"You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour." The King told them and Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the King and Knight Valiant. There isn't a drop of honour in someone that cheats to win.

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." Knight Valiant interjected in their conversation and Merlin glared at him. The nerve of this man!

Uther turned to his son, disappointment in his eyes. "Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No!" Arthur bellowed. Apart from the fact that he is stubborn to the point of irretation, the Prince is also to proud to ever walk away from a fight. He is a lot of things - arrogant and a prat being the most prominent of his traits - but a coward is not one of them.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" The King asked.

The Prince grit his teeth before speaking. "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology."

"Accepted." Valiant said, hiding his smug grin.

Arthur fumed silently, humiliated and feeling betrayed, leaving the throne room but not before giving Merlin one last heated glare.

 **Author's Note:** I hated this chapter. And I'm going to hate the next chapter. Uggghh. My first merthur fight. My heart is breaking already.


End file.
